kingdom Hearts: Agatha & Prisilla capitulo 2
by Eniasfausto
Summary: Theo un chico de 17 años que nunca conocio a sus padres se ha convertido en el nuevo maestro de la llave espada


Kingdom Hearts: Agatha & Prisilla.

"_Lejos de las memorias se encuentra el inicio de la vida, se da por dormir. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando naces sin haber dormido antes? "_

Capitulo 2: La puerta en el cielo.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el gimnasio cuando la presidenta dio un anuncio para despedir a Sigfried, ahì fue cuando Sigfried se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y que había gente que si lo extrañaría sería feliz o eso pensó Theo, cuando volteo hacia la puerta que daba al corredor y volvió a ver a esa persona encapuchada. Theo sabía que él estaba detrás del ataque con esas criaturas así que fue a su persecución cuando llego al jardín y ahí se encontraba ese sujeto, esperando a que Theo saliera del edificio.

-¿Oye tu quien eres?- dijo Theo

-Yo no soy importante, lo que tú quieres saber es que quieres saber tu.

-¿de qué hablas?

-Tú quieres saber acerca de esas criaturas no es verdad.

- tú tienes que ver con esto

-No, yo al igual que tú me encargo de hacer desaparecer a esas criaturas

-Que son esas cosas

-Son "Sin Corazón"

-¿Sin Corazón?

-Así es esas criaturas son la obscuridad del corazón de las personas y se alimentan de corazones y mientras hayan más gente que no tengan corazón, también se convertirán en esas criaturas.

-No te creo.

-Puedes manejar la llave espada, no es verdad.

-¿La llave espada?

-Esa arma que usaste momentos atrás, es conocida como la llave espada, y es capaz de liberar a los corazones atrapados de las personas.

De pronto la obscuridad rodeo el lugar y aparecieron varios sin corazón, al instante que pensó en la espada, esta apareció en sus manos mágicamente como la vez anterior y volvió a enfrentarse los sin corazón cada vez la llave espada comenzó a hacerse mas liviana, al punto de poder moverla con facilidad, como si antes ya lo hubiera hecho, continuo atacando a los sin corazón hasta quedar exhausto, mientras esa extraña persona contemplaba todo sobre el techo, luego una vez que Theo termino con los sin corazón esta persona había desaparecido.

Y alzo la mirada y vio en una ventana una extraña figura, Theo ya no le tomó mucha atención y regreso a la fiesta.

-Ya sabes que es lo que vas hacer después de mañana- le dijo Carl a Theo.

-No ¿Y tú?

-Me iré a trabajar a una empresa.

-Veo que convenciste a Sigfried de venir a esta fiesta, todos lo están felicitando.

-Si, todos merecen tener amigos, pero el aun no lo sabía y por eso actuaba apartado de todos.

-Ese es un agradable pensamiento pero esto es lo que en realidad el quiere

-No lo sé, pero parece estar feliz hablando con los demás, todos ellos también están felices de hablar con él.

Más tarde esa noche, Theo se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación, pues sabía que esa sería su última noche, pues a la mañana siguiente debería dejar la habitación y buscar trabajo, eso es lo que haría pues las vacaciones de verano estaban a punto de iniciar, descansa, duerme y vuelve a soñar.

_Un chico muy lejos de ahí, en una lejana isla, junto al hay dos personas más un chico alto de cabello plateado, y una chica, los tres contemplan el crepúsculo, ocultarse en el mar. El chico está sentado contemplando un pergamino, hablan, pero no entiende lo que dicen, termina esa parte del sueño, re inicia, hay tres figuras sobre una torre contemplan el mismo atardecer pero en otro lugar, todos visten sacos negros se ríen pero no sabe porque, las capuchas lees tapan la cara, tiene un último sueño, hay tres sombras contemplando una lluvia de estrellas, los tres sonríen hay una chica y dos chicos, la chica llora. Y así termina el sueño._

Theo despierta, voltea a la ventana ve que aun esta obscuro. Mira el reloj las 2:00am de pronto los relámpagos se asoman y una tormenta empieza a caer. Mira y una extraña luz se asoma entre las nubes negras del cielo tormentoso.

-¡Carl despierta!-grita Theo empezando a mover a su amigo de un lugar a otro, es inútil el esta profundamente dormido, escucha gritos afuera, Theo, se levanta y va corriendo hacia el corredor, es Akane está huyendo de algo, Theo vuelve a mirar hacia tras, montuosas sombras se dirigen a ella.

-¡Sin corazón!, Akane por aquí rápido.

Akane va corriendo hacia Theo, la llave espada aparece en las manos de Theo, se dirige contra ellos, un repentino choque de espadas se produce a lo lejos Theo se distrae y uno de esas criaturas lo golpea en la cara, va contra Akane. Theo se levanta se y lo atraviesa con la llave espada, continua peleando los elimina y ve a sus corazones salir de los inertes cuerpos.

-¡Theo mira!-dice Akane asustada, apunta hacia la puerta hay una extraña figura que emana un aura extraña.

-Akane quédate aquí y no salgas le dice Theo mientras ella menea su cabeza de lado a otro en señal de desaprobación.

-¡No yo voy contigo!, esas cosas salieron del armario de mi cuarto y empezaron a atacar a mis compañeras.

-Muy bien rápido-dice Theo mientras comienzan a correr por las calles de la ciudad empapando sus ropas hasta que vuelven a ver ese destello blanco en el cielo.

-Que fue eso- dice Akane.

-No lo sé pero hay que dirigirnos hacia haya, tengo la extraña sensación de que ahí estaremos a salvo.

Los sin corazón los persiguen varios de ellos los que se atraviesan en el camino de Theo y Akane son abatidos por la llave espada, finalmente llegan al colegio, una luz se asoma aparece una extraña cerradura en medio del cielo.

-Theo, Akane ¿qué hacen aquí?

Sigfried aparece entre las sombras contempla a los dos jóvenes que los mira, el empieza a emanar un aura negra de tras de él las sombras parecen seguirlo consumiendo todo lo que hay cerca de él en la obscuridad profunda.

- ¡Sig. , Escapa! las sombras van a por ti.

-Lo sé yo las llamé, es increíble no Theo, quien pensaría que un simple humano como yo podría encerrar tanta obscuridad.

-¿Sigfried tú tienes que ver con esto?-dice Akane enojada.

-en efecto, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda Theo.

Theo y Akane son rodeados por la obscuridad miles de ojos amarillos aparecen entre la penumbra.

-No te preocupes Theo, no te atacaran porque eres mi amigo, tu tambien Akane puedes ser mi amiga.

-Sig. Que planeas.

-Este mundo Theo, está conectado a muchos otros a través de puertas invisibles, es una coincidencia que hayas abierto una cuando materializaste la llave espada en este mundo.

-¿Esta es mi culpa?

-Los sin corazón no se habrían podido materializar hasta que no invocaras la llave espada. Lo que yo quiero es conquistarlo

-¡¿Que quieres conquistar?!- grita Akane.

-Conquistarlo todo, todos los mundos universos enteros, no lo entienden la obscuridad de nuestros corazones son capaces de crear semejante poder, tan solo liberando nuestros mas obscuros deseos. La obscuridad esta en cada uno de ustedes, libérenla, únanse a ella acéptenla y juntos lo conquistaremos todo.

-¡Estás loco!, como puedes pensar en hacer tal cosa, muchas de mis compañeras han sido convertidas en eso.

-¡Cállate!, este mundo ya no significa nada para mi y estoy apunto de destruirlo.

-¡Y qué harás con la gente, con tu familia y amigos!, todos ellos que pensaran cuando tu…-dijo Theo.

-No me importan en absoluto, ya había aceptado la obscuridad desde mucho antes, ellos no me importan, pienso abrir la puerta y expandir mi obscuridad en todos los universos.

Akane, abraza muy fuerte a Theo, la obscuridad empieza a consumirlos poco a poco, Theo mira a Sigfried, que está riendo.

-Ya no soy más Sigfried, ahora yo soy ¡Tlaw Yensid!, obscuridad eterna, señor de los sin corazón. El nuevo amo del universo.

-Akane agárrate fuerte voy a hacerlo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Abriré la puerta y así podremos evitar que expanda la obscuridad.

Levanta los brazos al cielo la llave espada esta sincronizada con la cerradura y un rayo blanco emana la espada y rompe la cerradura. Un extraño vórtice se abre y empieza a consumir a la obscuridad, Sigfried empieza a volar por los aires en dirección al vórtice, pero también Akane es arrastrada por el vórtice, se sujeta de las manos de Theo, trata de agarrarla lo más fuerte posible, pero sus pies ya no están tocando el suelo el también está volando y el vórtice succiona a los dos, Theo ya no puede seguir sosteniendo la mano de Akane y la suelta, ella da un grito despavorido, Theo grita, todos gritan, la obscuridad es tan densa que ya no percibe a Akane. Finalmente ve una luz al final del camino, la luz se hace cada vez más grande, se da cuenta que esta cayendo a la luz, da un grito de horror y se pierde en la luz.


End file.
